


who I am, who I could be

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Miles and Peter B. finally get to meet in person again.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	who I am, who I could be

Miles could readily admit that the thought of millions, if not more, different timelines of worlds that were different in all sorts of ways could be dizzying. He could also readily admit that it was _so cool_ that he could see the different versions of superheroes that went through the same process he did.

The material that went into being able to see each other came easily to Peni. She had made a proto-portal first, everyone experimenting with it, and Peni made hypotheses and discarded them. She calculated, made and discarded these hypotheses, and finally came to a conclusion that could let everyone visit each other safely.

Peni called this miracle device a dimension-hopping button. It seemed to easily roll off the tongue, and the device looked rather like a car’s key fob. Miles found it cute.

It was arranged that Miles and Peter would meet up first, after the two did their rounds.

Miles could feel his happiness and excitement overflow to the point that it became nervousness. It seemed silly, because the two had been able to talk via portals before. Peter knew he was safe, so this meeting would be the same as conversing with portals.

Miles told himself it was just because of what happened after everyone had safely made it to their own dimensions, when Kingpin directed all of his rage and loss at Miles. But it all worked out, Kingpin couldn’t crush him, and he got up. Everything worked out.

It was something that he repeated in his head as he swung to the meeting place, which was on a rooftop. It seemed appropriate for this kind of work. He stood in the middle of the rooftop, specks of snowflakes falling around him and the brisk cold air going against his unmasked face.

The energy became too much so he began to pace, repeating the latitude and longitude numbers in his head.

He stopped when there was a bright flash, an array of colors that designated Peter’s dimension and the array made Miles stare in pure amazement, and the colors gave form to Peter.

For a moment it seemed like this process froze the world, the oceans mid-swell, snowflakes frozen in the air, the ever present sounds of the city ceasing, the electrical tang of the device in the air the only proof that the world still existed.

And, like the world collected itself to start again, everything fell into place.

Peter still had that weariness to him, as it was for one that gave his life and perhaps too much of his heart for his city, but it was like some hope had been placed on his shoulders again.

He raised his hand, his mouth in an easy and lazy smile, and said, “Hey, kid.”

Miles’ vision blurred, and he ran to give Peter a hug. He felt like everything he wanted to say was simultaneously overwhelming and disappeared from his brain.

It was entirely different to see each other in person, to get the physical confirmation that the other was okay. A mixture of happiness and relief surged in Miles’ heart and roared in his ears.

Peter in turn, in contrast to his casual greeting, returned the hug nearly too tight and his own worry dissipated in the cold air.

After a moment Miles could hear the loud grumble of Peter’s stomach. His laugh was a little teary.

When they drew away Peter gave him a clap on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I’ll pay for food this time.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that,” Miles teased lightly. “No backing out!”

They figured out where they wanted to eat, Miles proposed a race to that restaurant and told Peter the directions.

Miles got a head-start on the impromptu race to the restaurant, to which Peter protested on account of his old bones, and Miles wouldn’t mind at all if this became a routine.


End file.
